


Camino hacia el fuego

by ArtemisMay



Series: Dark Ronin [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Jason todd/original character - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMay/pseuds/ArtemisMay
Summary: Un año después de que se ofreció voluntariamente para que Batman fuera liberado tomando Red Hood su lugar; después de un año infernal y haberse liberado, se piensa a salvo.Pero qué tan lejos está Jason de estar a salvo. cada paso que da lo lleva lejos de su familia y más cerca de otro infierno.





	1. Tirando la basura.

El grupo ha logrado escapar con pocas bajas, esperan llegar hasta que el barco llegue a su destino y bajan, corren y se reúnen con los que están a la vista.

Gaia gira repasando la vista sobre los sobrevivientes, camina con pasos firmes e inicia el llamado, el sucio lugar se llena con un canto angelical, ella avanza mientras busca el enlace con los dispersados.

Una respuesta, luego un coro levantan las manos con las palmas al aire, su símbolo, su marca que los identifica brilla en las palmas junto con las barras en de sus brazos y cuellos con las que fueron marcados cada vez que eran torturados, cada vez que trasgredían sus cuerpos y experimentaban con ellos, un recuerdo doloroso de lo que nunca debe volver a pasar, lo que nadie debe vivir.

Los sobrevivientes se unen en un grupo casi de 100 personas, hay conocidos, nuevas caras, abrazos risas. Pero todavía hay peligro, tienen que salir del lugar, buscar donde esconderse, eludir las cámaras y los satélites que vigilan.

No hay armaduras, no hay armas, no hay recursos.

-¿A dónde ahora? – pregunta Natasha

Tiene que ser cuidadosos en sus pasos. La policía los busca, la JL los busca y Alliance los está cazando. Original Sin esta descartado es muy riesgoso volver a Gotham.

-Sin City – dice Gaia – Detroit, Michigan.

\- ¿Y cómo llegamos? – Pregunta Athan – Es un patísame epáno(jodido) viaje lejos, vamos a atravesar la cuidad. Niña tanto experimento en ti te cocino las neuronas.

Gaia lo mira retadoramente – ilústranos entonces – coló sus manos en la cintura con la punta del zapato chocaba el piso con velocidad. - mmmh estoy esperando – Gaia puso la mano en su oreja en señal de esperar la respuesta – eh, eh no escucho nada. Alguien escucha alto, tal vez también me he quedado sorda. – Levanto las manos al aire girando.

-Tú ganas – levantando las manos en rendición.

Jason sonrio y miro al horizonte – o que mierda podemos ir primer a Hawái

\- aaaalohaaaa – un coro sonó haciendo la seña del saludo hawaiano

-Pero sin recursos, desprotegidos – Gaia miro a Jason

Jason se acercó a Gaia con mirada coqueta una sonrisa traviesa - Niʻihau confía nos las arreglaremos – Jason le dio un beso de pico y le giño un ojo.

-uuuuh - sonó en el ambiente junto con un –get a room

El muy descarado pensó ella regalándole una sonrisa pícara - Niʻihau entonces. Sin embargo como salimos mi sensei

\- Cómo llegamos pequeña saltamontes – dice Jason – vamos a robar un barco, necesitamos un Wolfy conmigo, solo por favores no mates a nadie. Maldito nazi loco

\- No me jodas socio bajito – Wolfgang golpea la cabeza de Jason juguetonamente.

\- Mueve tu flácido culo idiota – le grita mientras corre hacia el puerto

-Ya quisieras este culo de roca para una noche imbécil – río Wolfgang

Lograron localizar un barco que vaciaba su contenido en el segundo puerto, amarraron a los hombres en un poste a la vista, dejaron una navaja para que se desataran y pudieran salir del lugar en el siguiente barco.

Todos abordaron, el viento de la noche acariciaba sus rostros. Ahora eran libres


	2. El sol empieza a brillar en el horizonte

Ha sido un viaje cansado, pero el grupo está animado, es hora de buscar la forma de entrar a Niʻihau, no pueden entrar en un barco donde transportan la basura y llevar personas, es un grupo grande así que tienen que ser ingeniosos, no pueden usar sus poderes o algún tipo de energía no humana por que serían detectados. Lo único que pueden usar de la conexión es la resonancia límbica en su comunicación silenciosa para los demás y para el sexo en psicokinetico que ese suele ser involuntario cuando más de una pareja está teniendo relaciones en el mismo momento sea mediante el contacto físico o psíquico. Eso es algo a lo que Jason todavía no se acostumbra, es demasiado abrumador y todavía no logra controlar la desconexión.

\- Perro y el maldito Hikaru – susurra Jason – que idiota por qué no lo pensé.

Jason logra la conexión con los dos, Hikaru se encuentra en Sin City con los audífonos escuchando música pop, de guardia hackeando comunicaciones de Alliance, la policía, la JL y de la Cueva de los murciélagos.

Perro por su lado está montándose un viaje con mariguana y algo de cerveza. Al otro extremo del cuarto de control

-Chichos – dice en voz alta Jason los dos se abren a la conexión líder Rojo

\- ¿dónde están? – Pregunta Hikaru mientras le lanza una bola de papel a Perro – han pasado casi una semana, solo veo agua.

\- De camino a Niʻihau – dice Jason mientras maneja la nave. – necesitamos ayuda para entrar.

-Trabajando en eso, perro ya está mandando imágenes falsas a los satélites y yo buscando una entrada. – Hikaru teclea hábilmente y encuentra un puerto de entrada, prácticamente libre.

-¡Perro! Se fueron de hollidays como dicen los gringitos y no nos llevaron – dice Perro mientras teclea y se mece alegremente como es su costumbre

-Perro para que navegar si tú puedes volar. – contesta Jason

-Ah Perro pero no es lo mismo – contesta Perro.

Hikaru interrumpe – la encontré la vez, solo mira tus coordenadas

-Lo tengo – dice Jason siguen conectados para contener cualquier emergencia, la cual surge, guardia costera. Perro y Hikaru se encargan de generar una falsa alerta, la isla está prácticamente desierta, se usa sobre todo para las bodas de Junio-Julio eso no les afectará.

Han llegado por fin, ahora el problema es deshacerse del barco. A buscar la caja de herramientas mientras los demás salen del barco y buscan un buen lugar donde esconderse. Jason y Wolfgang se quedaron en la embarcación, mientras Gaia lideraba al grupo para su nueva ubicación, era un líder nata.

Jason es excelente ingeniero mecánico, lo irónico de la vida, con Bruce cuando volvió de los muertos nunca hubo algún tipo de ofrecimiento para entrar a la universidad, Bruce se tomó casi un año para darle permiso de estar legalmente vivo, los estudios perdidos dificultaban su avance hacia lograr un título que el tanto deseaba. Bruce siempre se quejaba que a ninguno de sus hijos a excepción de Tim le interesaba una carrera y esperaba con los ojos brillosos que algún día Tim le entregara un título, pero eso todavía estaba en el aire, por parte de Bruce él era abogado de Yale, aunque nunca ejerció realmente. Quien pensaría que gracias a sus enemigos Jason obtendría el título de Ingeniero Mecánico obviamente se manipulo mucha información pero nunca las calificaciones, tenía que lograrlo bajo su mérito propio. Todos los destinados a ser guardianes tenían que ostentaban un título TODOSSS y eso lo incluía a él. Y lo más mordaz es que no tenía solo un título el poseía un Master en Literatura Inglesa hecha a escondidas, gracias al grupo de hackeo de Lions para que Alliance no lo detectara, les tenían prohibido todo tipo de expresión artística o contacto con ella, ya que eso lograba dos cosas, una conexión indetectable para ellos y afirmaba la empatía hacia otros seres vivos Alliance quería erradicar.

Wolfgang por su parte era el mejor Ingeniero electrónico, así que implementaron un sistema automático de control remoto para que Perro dirigiera la nave a California, México, Alaska o cualquier lugar lejos de ellos.

Se movieron del lugar ahora estaba en manos de sus compañeros en Gotham. Era momento de organizarse, tomar decisiones y fuerza para el siguiente paso.


	3. 12.	Yo tengo el mando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> avance de Camino hacia el fuego. Capítulo 12

Habían dado el aviso del secuestro del primer Ministro Conroy en una visita a Gotham, la policía estaba en completo caos tratando de saber dónde los había llevado el Joker y Deathstroke.

Batman fue solicitado para ayudar en el caso del secuestro. Batman y Nightwing sabían que si en la formula esta Deathstroke había dinero de por medio, sin embargo con el Joker no era impredecible y el riesgo aumentaba.

-No suena como alguien que Deathstroke elegiría para trabajar o unir fuerzas. – Dijo Batman mientras hojeaba el reporte de Gordon.

-A mí también me cuesta trabajo creer en esa combinación. El Joker es impulsivo, impredecible y Deathstroke es meticuloso, estructurado – Nightwing miraba una y otra vez los videos del secuestro.

Hubo una llamada del comisionado,

-Batman, el Joker ha dejado una pista. Te he enviado la nota con Batwoman. Batman pide que vayas solo

La nota llego con una adivinanza

What Am I?

Tengo 4 patas pero no soy un perro

Puedo correr pero no soy un guepardo

Sin embargo no voy a ningún lado.

Giro, giro mientras tú me montas.

Me gustan las zanahorias pero no soy un conejo

Tengo una melena pero no soy un león.

-Eso es sencillo es un caballo – Dijo Nigtwing

– Es tan fácil que hasta Nightwing pudo adivinarlo – Tim vigilaba cualquier entrada y salida de vehículos en las cámaras de vigilancia de Gotham.

-Oye no te burles no puedo ser tan buen detective como Bruce pero puedo ser como el décimo – Nightwing le dio un golpe juguetón a Tim quien arqueo la ceja y lo miro incrédulo –¿En la lista de quién? Porque eso suena una lista con poca información – Tim sonrió y Dick hizo un puchero

-Solo quedaría el hipódromo, pero eso es demasiado obvio- Dijo Bruce

-O un parque de diversiones hay caballos que giran en el carrusel- dijo Tim

-Algo muy típico del Joker – Batman se dirigió hacia el Batimovil

-Bruce quieres..

-No Dick necesito que vigiles por si hay algo más con respecto a Deathstroke. Hay algo que no encaja. – Arranco el motor y salió rechinando las llantas


	4. Yo tengo el mando 2

Como sospechaba Batman todo había sido una trampa para entretenerlos, como siempre el payaso había dejado bombas en el paso para literalmente explotar a Batman

Nightwing conociendo a Deathstroke insistía que había algo más en el juego que una jugarreta del payaso, seguro un contrato, con ayuda de Drake logran dar con la ubicación de la entrega en el muelle que daba al lado norte del casino de Sue el Iceberg Lounge.

Todo el equipo se dirigió al muelle, Nightwing, Batwoman fueron los primeros en llegar, el segundo fue Batman después de que pudo salir con vida del parque de diversiones. Se posicionaron en un edificio enfrente del muelle para vigilar e irrumpir cuando tuvieran los objetivos en mira.

Se encontraron un ferri que acuatizó en el muelle, del bajo Deadshot junto con otros matones.

-Batman esto no pinta nada bien, tenemos una combinación letal y explosiva, Deadshot con Dathstroke no es nada bueno – Dijo Nightwing que observaba por a través de sus binoculares.

-Sin contar con el Joker que es una rara combinación. – respondió Batman buscando una estrategia en su cerebro. Cuando una elegante limusina se estaciono a pocos metros, de ella salió Deadshot con los rehenes, el primer Ministro y su esposa traían los ojos vendados y las manos atadas a la espalda, seguidos estaban el Joker con cinco secuaces más. –Alístense todos a sus puestos. _Shuuut _un disparo de un rifle de alto calibre se escuchó dándole a la cabeza a un matón que salió de la limusina. _Shuut_ otro disparo que le dio al en el brazo a Deadshot, debería de ser un tirador excelente para abatir a Deadshot como segundo punto, varios matones salieron ahora de ferri para contener el ataque de un solo hombre. Los delincuentes se resguardaron, dieron algunos disparos a ciegas, Deathstroke movió a los rehenes detrás del auto apuntando al ministro a su cabeza como advertencia. –_Quien seas rata, sal o le vuelo los sesos al Ministro._

-Tenemos un tirador que puede comprometer la misión –Dijo Batman sabía que estaba en el edificio – Batwoman acércate a los rehenes por si encuentras el momento de extraerlos – _Shuuut_ fue un disparo que rozo el cráneo de Deathstroke haciendo que soltara al ministro.


	5. Yo tengo el mando 3

-Conmigo wing – Batman y Nightwing se movían por el edificio, se separaron debido a que el tirador cambiaba de ángulo, eso significaba que estaba en movimiento, no usaba mira láser lo cual era arriesgado o era muy experimentado. El Joker reía sin control y lanzaba bombas descuidadamente.

Dentro del edificio Batman logro visualizar una sombra que corría sigilosamente apuntaba, calculaba, derrapaba y en unos segundos abatía otro objetivo para luego planificar y moverse.

Batman uso su visión nocturna, el hombre vestía totalmente de negro, alto bien trabajado con músculos fuertes, ágil y joven. Cuando el hombre se levantó y quedo quito por un segundo analizando las posiciones logro reconocerlo, era Jason.

Batman siento un golpe de calor de ira en su pecho; no era más su hijo, sino un frio asesino, sin embargo su culpa. Ellos y él hicieron Jasón este monstruo. Batman le fallo y Bruce Wayne le fallo; todavía recordaba la mirada del chico y lo maltrecho cuando fue a pagar el rescate y le quitaron la almohada que cubria su rostro. Cuando Jason vio a Bruce sus ojos brillaron y sonrió –Viniste – dijo, una voz quebrada, la mirada incrédula pero feliz y la mirada desesperada y como se arrastraba luchado cuando fue llevado de regreso. Ese día perdió a su hijo.

El suave ruido de unos zapatos lo saco de sus pensamientos, Jason giro y corrió se sujetó de un tubo que uso par descender. 

Bruce gruño y salió en su persecución - Lo tengo es Jason, dos pisos arriba, está armado y es peligroso

Shuuut otro disparo más que hizo durante un barrido de piernas bajando su espalda hasta rosar el piso; una vez abatido el blanco freno con su pierna izquierda y se incorporó para apretujarse hacia un muro y volvió a apuntar, Batman se abalanzo sobre él.

Jason lo vio venir con el rabillo del ojo, inclino el cuerpo para evitar el golpe y empujo hacia su atacante que giro sobre su espalda; sujeto el rifle con fuerza y acertó en el mentón del agresor haciendo que tambaleara, aprovecho para impulsar la pierna izquierda dando un brinco para acertar otro golpe con la derecha y el atacante cayó al suelo lánguido. Jason apunto su arma hacia la frente del inconsciente agresor. Reconoció la figura era el hombre murciélago del que tanto hablaban cuando llego a Gotham; frunció el ceño ladeo su cabeza con extrañeza y sin dejar de apuntar con el pie empujo su espalda para esposar al hombre inconsciente, rompiendo la llave en la cerradura de las esposas como precaución.


	6. Yo tengo el mando 4

El llamado Batman no era su objetivo y no quería sacar a un civil que ocultaba su identidad para ayudar a las personas; eso le dijeron en la jefatura de Gotham.

Jason colocó el rifle en su espalda y tomó carrera; el rescate estaba en juego, tenía que llegar al otro lado del edificio, el maldito murciélago había descubierto su posición en la pelea. Dio un largo salto hacia el otro edificio en construcción rodando sobre su costado en la caída para ponerse hincarse con una rodilla en el piso; como era su costumbre sacó su arma y la empuñó con las dos manos a la altura de sus ojos, amartillada y lista para el disparo; sintió una presencia y giro.

Una patada le hizo soltar el arma; vino otra patada que bloqueo con ambas manos sujetando el pie y dando torsión a este, pero el segundo atacante giro en el aire intentando acertar en la mandíbula de Jason, el cual la esquivo e impuso el pie hacia delante, se incorporó y saco su puñal; el atacante se levantó de un salto y se preparó para la batalla; era una mujer con cabello largo, un rojo intenso y de ojos azules. –Señorita – Gruño Jason –¿sabe usted que está obstruyendo una misión militar?

-Seguro Jason yo solo veo que voy a detener a un criminal – Ella se lanzó al ataque; Jason no podía entretenerse más, cada segundo contaba, esquivo algunos golpes y otros solo los tomo; dejó que se aproximara lo suficiente para darle una descarga eléctrica con un implemento escondido en su guante. La pelirroja cayó inconsciente y fue restringida con un cincho.

Jason habló por su comunicador –**Necesito a los malditos refuerzos ahora** – Gruño mientras tomaba carrera a una de las ventanas.


	7. Yo tengo el mando 5

Nightwing encontró a Batman inconsciente y esposado - Batman, B - Batman abrió los ojos sacudió su cabeza y miro a Nightwing - No lo vi venir, se ha hecho más hábil - Dick logro cortar las esposas que restringieron a Batman y lo ayudo a levantarse. Iniciaron la carrera en la búsqueda del criminal un Jason enloquecido solo complicaría más la misión. Trataron de comunicarse con Batwoman en el camino sin éxito y Batman se frenó de golpe - Sssh escucha.

Una voz masculina se escuchó de un comunicador - _Estamos a 10 minutos de usted teniente_ \- Otro gruñido gutural proveniente de la garganta de Jason.

-Los necesito **ahora**, el rescate está **en riesgo** tengo un **grupo de estúpidos civiles** de Gotham _ridículos_ disfraces obstruyendo la la extracción.- era la voz de Jason, sus suelas se escuchaba cerca tomando velocidad. . –Que no fuimos claros que no queríamos a ningún idiota en la zona

Batman y Nightwing se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el sonido –¡Estúpidos civiles en trajes idiotas! –Dijo Nightwing mientras tomaba impulso para alcanzar el segundo edificio, aterrizó en el suelo con gracia - Desde cuando somos civiles

Vieron una sombra correr a gran velocidad hacia una ventana con un arma de fuego en la mano y la escopeta colgada a sus espaldas.

-Jason ¡Alto! - Bramo Batman, pero Jason ni se inmuto dio un largo salto; en el aire giro y abatió a dos personas más; aterrizamos en el piso derrapando y se movió carga hacia la lucha. Uso todo lo que tenía a la mano y todo tipo de técnicas para acertar golpes y disparar a matar y algunos solo hiriéndolos.

Batman y Nightwing aterrizaron en el suelo, escucharon las sirenas y el rechinido de llantas. Al mismo tiempo que oficiales militares bajaron y apuntaron sus armas a los vigilantes; el ferri arrancó.

\- Alto - Luces rojas recibieron en los cuerpos de Batman y Nightwing ellos tuvieron que levantar las manos.


	8. Yo tengo el mando 6

**En el muelle**

-Teniente – Un grito más Jason volteo y saludo al hombre condecorado aun con la mano del Joker sostenida.

-Coronel – Saludo Jason

Su superior sonrió – Vas a guardarlo como suvenir – señalando la mano.

-No señor, no se vería bien como condecoración señor – Jason estaba los dos hombres ríen.

-Descanse Teniente – el Coronel dio una palmada en su hombro –Buen trabajo Teniente, sigue así y serás ascendido muy pronto.

-Gracias señor – Jason camino hacia donde estaban reunidos el comisionado

Otro hombre se les une y Jason giro y dio un rápido saludo –General – choca sus talones. –Descanse Teniente, informe

-Fue una extracción con algunos accidentes que se pudieron prever si el presente comisionado hubiera guardado a sus mascotas que casi malogran el rescate – Jason da una mirada dura a Gordon

Gordon ha reconocido a Jason, sabe de él por la forma en que frecuenta a los Wayne y las noticias, sin duda es el segundo protegido de Bruce Wayne; el chico que murió en Etiopía y luego volvió a casa diciendo que fueron noticias erróneas y había sido secuestrado por un grupo terrorista. Pero desconocía que estaba en la milicia, tal vez ese es el motivo por el cual el muchacho no suele aparecer tanto en la vida de los Wayne.

-Mi culpa, pido que no levanten cargos a los vigilantes, Gotham los necesita

-Tal vez Gotham los necesite, pero no el gobierno de los Estados Unidos – añadió Jason – Por su intromisión casi matan al ministro y su esposa; ocasionaron la fuga de un peligroso terrorista; ¿qué clase de vigilantes ineptos tiene sin control alguno? – Ahora Jason se veía molesto.

-De antemano ofrezco una disculpa, yo les llame para que ayudaran con el caso – agrego Gordon prendiendo su pipa

-¡Oh! vamos, buena ayuda tuve, ¡se me lanzaban a golpes! ¡Obstaculizaron mi misión y me hicieron fallar en una captura! tienen suerte salieran ilesos el ministro y su esposa, de otra forma me encargaría de joderlos para el resto de sus vidas, son peligrosos ¡deberían estar en una celda y tirar la llave! – sonó más duro de lo que pretendía decir Jason

-Sin embargo he escuchado que Gotham es una ratonera y al parecer ayudan a su ciudad, los dejare enfriarse esta noche y saldrán con una advertencia.- Jason sostuvo la mirada a Gordon – Serán puestos en libertad bajo advertencia de que si vuelven a intervenir, no seré tan gentil la próxima vez con ninguno – Jason se acercó a Gordon desafiante apuntó a la nariz del comisionado – Sabe que puedo hacer que lo remuevan de su puesto Comisionado Gordon – Jason arque una ceja. Gordon no bajo la mirada – Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Teniente creo que el comisionado Gordon ya ha entendido su punto –dijo el Coronel – Creo que lo necesitan para escoltar al ministro.

Jason dio un saludo chocando los talones –Coronel – y giro sobre sus talones sin antes darle una mirada al General que estaba a su lado.

-Disculpe Te..- Gordon fue interrumpido por el General -Me parece que el Teniente está siendo muy benévolo al respecto; sin embargo le informo que si vuelve a parecer una de sus mascotas cerca de él o a menos de 500 metros yo mismo los arrestare, desenmascarare y los mandare fusilar y me encargare que usted sea despedido y no encuentre trabajo alguno – Los ojos del hombre eran azules con una mira asesina, se notaba que no bromeaba Gordon internamente trago pero nuca bajo la mirada, ni dio señas de estar intimidado.

-Lo entiendo a la perfección yo me encargare de hacérselo saber; sin embargo me gustaría saber el nombre del Teniente – El General sonrió era una sonrisa cruel –Eso comisionado es información clasificada – Le dio la última mirada con una sonrisa burlona y se retiró.


	9. Yo tengo el mando 6

-Eso no es necesario - Escucho la voz de Gordon que corría hacia donde los militares estaban - Aun lado Gordon es un asunto militar y están comprometidos con la misión. 

-Batman no intervengas- dijo Gordon Mientras que los militares se acercaban para su arresto, -No opongan resistencia - gritaron los militares, luchar sería una llamada a problemas de tipo federal, no quedó otra opción más que permitir el arresto por le momento; sin embargo Batman y Nightwing miraba a Jason que se acercaba al payaso de forma depredadora y no podían intervenir.

-Por qué no arrestan a ese hombre - Preguntó Nightwing a uno de los militares que lo sujetaba y lanzaba en el suelo

-Por que es uno de nosotros idiota - Respondió el soldado - Mueve tu trasero ahora.

El payaso no dejaba de reír eufóricamente, había colocado unas bombas en la cintura de la esposa del Ministro y la usaba como escudo humano. Jason solo levanto la mano para que nadie disparara, humo un leve movimiento de un dedo hacia abajo como una señal

El Joker reconoció a Jason, su Robin favorito

–Oh alguien se coló en la fiesta - dijo el Joker mientras hurgaba algo en su espalda –De haber sabido que venías había traído mi palan .. - El Joker no termino de decir nada cuando Jason asintió , la mujer se inclina lo más que pudo hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba el Joker, Jason _BANG_ retumbó un disparo. 

El Joker aulló de dolor; sujetando con su mano el hombro; Jason corrió como si su vida dependiera de eso y saco una filosa navaja militar; derrapó y de un golpe cortó la mano del payaso; alcanzando la mano mutilada para sujetarla con fuerza mientras se incorporó rápidamente, apuntando al payaso.

Batman, Nightwing estaban siendo llevados a una unidad de detención militar, mientras que Gordon estaban mediar la situación.

Batman intentaba estudiar todas las reacciones de Jason el cual estaba controlado, sin emoción alguna, era frío y con preciso, si no había sed de venganza aparente, cual fue el motivo de la amputación del Joker. Tal vez solo fingía. 

Jason alzó la mano del Joker, haciendo ver un detonador. Esa fue la razón y necesitaba mantener apretado el detonador.

–**Antibombas ahora** \- Gritó Jason con voz gruesa y dominante seguía apuntando hacia el payaso. –¡Quieto! pedaso de estiercol. No me des una razón para volarte los sesos. - El equipo antibombas se llevó rápido a la esposa del ministro.

Un soldado se acercó a Jason para relevarle del cuidado del prisionero.

Jason asintió y solo corrió hacia el equipo antibombas.

Las puertas de la camioneta se abrieron para dejar entrar a Batwoman

-Hola chicos - dijo la pelirroja - creo que las cosas no salieron como las pensamos

La unidad arrancó para llevarlos a su destino. 


	10. Yo tengo el mando 7

-Tienen visita – Un soldado golpeó la puerta donde Batman y Nightwing estaban – Retírense de la puerta – la puerta se abrió y entró el comisionado Gordon

-Batman, Nightwing – saludo Gordon mientras dos militares fuertemente armados cerraban la puerta.

-Que noticias me tiene comisionado –pregunto Batman, obviamente ya tenía un plan de escape de ser necesario

-Mañana van a ser liberados a primera hora; sin embargo hay un problema deben evitar a los militares en especial al Teniente con el que se toparon – dijo pausadamente Gordon

-“Teniente” – dijeron al unísono Batman y Nightwing

-Creo que también notaron el parecido con el segundo protegido de los Wayne –sonrió Gordon

-Que sabes sobre el teniente – pregunto Nightwing

-Solo que si se ponen en su camino podrían ser desde encarcelados hasta desenmascarados y fusilados; el teniente del cual su nombre es clasificado –Gordon dio unos pasos recorriendo la pequeña celda para recargarse en una pared – es más tolerante que su superior el cual amenazo que si se acercaban a menos de 500 metro de él llevaría todo hasta las últimas consecuencias, incluyendo mi despido de la fuerza policiaca.

-No es algo exagerado – puntualizo Nightwing

-Me parece que sería bueno que Batman tratara de buscar respuestas con Bruce Wayne; al parecer todavía están tras el secuestrador que por lo que entendí es un terrorista conocido. – añadió Gordon

-Lo haremos gracias por la ayuda – Batman se levantó y estrecho la mano del comisionado

-Me despido todavía tengo papeleo que hacer – Gordon toco la puerta metálica, una ventana se abrió seguida de la apertura de la puerta con dos militares apuntando en caso de que quisieran escapar los prisioneros.

Una vez fuera Gordon la puerta se cerró abruptamente

\- B – dijo Nightwing

-Aquí no pueden estar escuchando.- dijo Batman recostándose en el incómodo catre de la celda.

La mañana siguiente como se prometió los tres fueron liberados y dejados en el muelle, tomaron sus vehículos y se dirigieron a la cueva.


	11. Yo tengo el mando 6

**En la cueva.**

Barbara, Tim, Robin y Alfred trataban desesperadamente de localizar a los tres integrantes perdidos.

Los vehículos por fin llegaron y descendieron de ellos para reunirse, con los otros.

-¡Por fin! – dijo Barbara saltando a los brazos de Dick –Que bueno verlos estábamos preocupados

-Vimos por las cámaras su arresto – dijo Tim mientras se movía de la computadora.

Bruce saco su capucha, necesitaba un baño antes de ponerse a trabajar

\- Nos topamos con Jason

Alfred sintió una patada en el estómago, quería al chico y no podía entender que lo había hecho cambiar; en su interior dudaba que fuera verdad de lo que se le acusaba; Jason podía ser un asesino selectivo, pero nunca atacaría a un inocente, menos asesinaría mujeres y niños. Pero si los cargos eran verdad, debía de haber algo más trasfondo, no sabían que infierno había vivido durante casi un año en el que fue secuestrado.

Sabia también que Jason lo creía todavía muerto, no sabía cuál sería la reacción del muchacho al verlo con vida de nuevo y si también Alfred mismo tuviera la fuerza de mirarlo a los ojos y ver en lo que se había convertido.

-¿Y cómo esta él? – Tim era otro que se negaba en aceptar los hechos secretamente estaba recabando información pero avanzaba muy lento entre las demandas de la seguridad de Gotham.

Bruce se tiró al asiento sin decoro –Se veía bien, cuidado, alimentado, fuerte y más alto. Bastante gallardo para ser sincero

-Tt gallardo Todd, ese siempre será un salvaje psicótico –Dijo Damian con desprecio mientras afilaba su espada.

-Es Teniente del cuerpo presidencial – añadió Batwoman cruzada de pierna y de brazos recargada en un muro

-“_Teniente_” – Todos dijeron al unísono. Alfred sintió orgullo, de solo imaginarse a su nieto en uniforme y con porte. Había esperanza.

-Eso es imposible padre, solo ha pasado 6 meses desde su ultimo avistamiento en que momento paso de ser un delincuente buscado a Teniente- Damian sin duda era hijo del murciélago se sentía a un segundo de que se le reventara una vena del cerebro con toda la información. –Necesitamos ir por él, es peligroso

-Imposible Damian tenemos orden de restricción de acercarnos a el o su equipo táctico a no más de 500 metros – Dijo Dick mientras tallaba sus ojos ahora sin el dominio

-Desde cuando obedecemos ordenes – Dijo Damian

-Desde que el padre de Barbara puede perder el emplo y nosotros ser arrestados por traición. – añadió Batwoman, estaba cansada también quería una ducha y dormir un rato – Me retiro chicos, creo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer.

-Nosotros no – añadió Bruce entre cerrando los ojos – Pero Bruce Wayne tal vez pueda.

Un plan se estaba cocinando; el indagaría que plan siniestro tenia Jason en manos.


End file.
